


Through the Rain

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i dont know what this is, i literally have no idea how to tag it, i woke up in the middle of the night and wrote this and immediately fell back asleep, its not terrible so im posting it, its weird and nonsensical but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How sbi gets through the rainMake of this what you will i guess dfsgdh
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Through the Rain

A man walks through the rain. He says its not too far. The Angel of Death need not fear his own domain.

A man fights through the rain. He says its not that bad. The Blood God need not fear that which can be fought, for he never loses a battle.

A man dances through the rain. He says its fine. The rain has driven him mad long ago, and the man does not know to fear it.

A teen sprints through the rain. He says nothing at all. He fears the rain, but knows he must get through it anyway, for all that he cares about waits on the other side.


End file.
